Un anniversaire un peu particulier
by Shimynounette
Summary: Antoine et ses potes préparent l'anniversaire surprise de Mathieu. Mais quand une certaine personne pète un câble, ça vire très vite au cauchemar.C'est ma première fanfic, soyez indulgents. Matoine SLG/WTC
1. Chapter 1

**\- A droite la guirlande! Non en fait plus à gauche… voilà ! Parfait! Antoine (Daniel) adorait être le chef des** préparatifs pour l'anniversaire de Mathieu (Sommet)… Mathieu, l'homme qu'il aimait et son petit ami depuis déjà 1 an. Ils allaient fêter l'anniversaire de Mathieu et les 1 an de leur couple. Tous leurs amis et les personnalités de Mathieu s'étaient proposés pour aider.

 **\- Tu sais où tu te la fous ta guirlande ?** dit Julie perchée sur une étagère.

 **\- Moi je sais, Gamine.**

 **-Où?** Demanda le Geek de sa voix la plus plaintive

 **-Dans son c…**

 **-Ta gueule, Patron !** Le coupa le panda

 **-Ok, jme casse!**

Le patron rentra dans sa chambre… Les autres se débrouilleraient très bien sans lui. Et puis il avait d'autres choses à faire.

 **-J'le mets ou, ça ? demanda Mathilde, sa mèche incoiffable (qui la faisait ressembler à Antoine) dépassant à peine du carton, apparemment très lourd, qu'elle portait.**

 **-Pose-le sur la table.**

Le téléphone sonna et Antoine répondit :

 **-Allo, Alexis? Comment ça Mathieu arrive! T'étais censé l'occuper! Mais je m'en fous! ... humm… Dans combien de temps? Putain Alex'!**

Il raccrocha.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?** Demanda Julie toujours sur son étagère

 **-On à un problème.**

 **-Quoi?**

 **-Mathieu arrive… dans une demi-heure.**

Il y eut un petit silence

 **-Bordel…**

 **-Planche à voile!** Lança le Hippie qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début.

- **C'est bon, on a presque fini.** Fit remarquer Mathilde, **Il reste plus qu'à tout ranger.**

 **-Ouais,** reprit Julie, **si on s'y met maintenant on aura fini avant l'arrivée de Mathieu.**

 **-Bon bah… GO GO GO !**

 **\- Personne ne va nulle part!**

Tout le monde se retourna, le Patron les regardait, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres et un flingue pointé sur la tête d'Antoine.


	2. Autre

Bonjour,

Je voulais m'excuser pour le retard que j'ai pris entre le chapitre 1 et le chapitre 2 . Les raisons sont simple : la merveilleuse rentrée scolaire ! Donc je m'excuse voila voila ! Vous aurez la suite très prochainement et la sortie des différents chapitres devraient sortir à peu près toutes les semines à partir du chapitre deux.

Zoubis ! 3


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour !**

 **Voila le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfic un poil wtf je vous l'accorde, mais d'abord les reviews :**

 **Peter queen** **: Merciiiiiii beaucoup ! Je ne peux pas répondre à toutes les questions parce-que me connaissant je vais spoiler tout le monde mais un indice : des émotions et des souvenirs douloureux un peu trop bien cachés vont refaire surface… zoubis et encore merci à toi !**

 **Sunwings** **: Il est vexé mais pas que… Merci beaucoup! Zoubis sur toi !**

 **Nahily** **: Mais je** **SUIS** **méchante mouahahahah ^w^! Au fait j'adore ton avatar ! zoubis pour toute ta famille !**

 **Encore une fois merci a vous ! Ca fait trop plaisir !**

 **Maintenant place au chapitre :D :**

2\. Cache cache

 **-Personne ne va nulle part!**

Tout le monde se retourna, le patron les regardait, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres et un flingue pointé sur la tête d'Antoine.

Mathilde tenta de calmer le jeu mais se prit un magnifique poing dans la gueule.

 **-On se calme, la mèche! Je veux juste jouer un peu avec vous… On va jouer à cache cache. Si je vous trouve, vous êtes morts, ok ? Vous avez 30 secondes… Et vous, là,** dit-il en direction des personnalités, **interdiction de rentrer dans l'esprit de Mathieu ok ?**

Ils hochèrent tous la tête. Ils ne voulaient pas faire courir de risque aux autres.

Tous le monde fit ce que le patron avait dit. Après tout il aurait pu tirer sur Antoine à tout moment! Ils allèrent tous se cacher à des endroits différents en attendant que le patron vienne les chercher :

Le geek se planqua dans sa chambre qu'il prit soin de fermer à clé puis alla derrière son armoire à consoles (pas dedans c'est trop simple), le panda se cacha dans l'armoire de Mathieu, le hippie alla se cacher sous son lit et Mathilde se cacha dans un grand placard avec Julie et Antoine qui, une fois caché s'empressa d'envoyer un SMS à Mathieu :

 **"SOS ! Le patron est devenu fou !"**

Quand Mathieu reçut le message Alexis tentait de l'occuper mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de voir le message.

 **-Merde!**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?** Demanda Alexis, inquiet.

 **-Faut qu'on rentre !**

 **-euuuuuuh… On peut pas, ya une inondation et… oh merde !**

Mathieu lui avait montré le message. Ils se dirigèrent le plus vite qu'ils purent vers le métro le plus proche.

 **-Avec le patron, on peut s'attendre à tout, alors vaut mieux se dépêcher!**

 **-excusez-moi… vous êtes Mathieu Sommet?**

Review ?


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour,**

 **Comme prévu le chapitre 3 de cette fic est là ! Maiiiiiis, les reviews :**

 **Avant tout je suis désolée pour la brièveté du chapitre. J'ai du écrire ce chapitre très vite et sur un des ordis de mon collège et du coup j'ai pas pu écrire tout ce que je voulais . Vraiment désolée…**

 **Peter Queen :** **Je suis méchante et je le revendique nom de dieu! Pour ce qui est des cachettes chui d'accord avec toi mais bon, ils sont tous un peu cons et de toute facon sans ton bunker perso, t' as beau te cacher n'importe ou le patron viendra te chercher alors… et merci pour les rideaux bleus au fait ! Mon chat avait chié sur les anciens XD! zoubis sur tout ton mobilier !**

 **Mlle curly :** **Merchi beaucoup ! zoubis sur ta famille de générations en générations !**

**Nahily** **: VOUIIIIIIIIIII! Tu peux reprendre ce que tu veux et merci beaucoup ! zoubis sur ton animal de compagnie quel qu'il soit sauf si c'est un serpent !**

 **Place au chapitre :D :**

3\. Course

 _*Flashback*_

Une semaine avant

Le patron se dirigeait vers le bar ou ils avaient fixé le rendez-vous. Ca faisait trois jours qu'il cherchait une actrice assez douée pour le rôle qu'il voulait et ça commençait à l'agacer ... Et en plus elle était en retard. Une voix le sortit de ses pensées.

 **-C'est vous qui m'avez appelé hier ?**

 **-Ouais gamine.**

 **-Faut passer une audition ?**

 **-Ouais gamine.**

Le patron la regarda: elle était plutôt grande, les cheveux d'un noir de geais, les yeux bleu nuit et la peau pâle, elle était assez belle. Elle était parfaite pour le rôle si elle savait bien jouer.

 **-Je commence?**

 **-Quand tu veux.**

 **-Vous pourriez être plus sympa quand même! Je vous signale que vous m'avez appelée en pleine nuit et que j'ai aucune envie de faire ça!**

 **-Premièrement, tu va fermer ta grande gueule parce-que les scandales ça m'insupporte. Deuxièmement, je t'ai appelée en pleine nuit parce que la personne que je veux que tu occupe s'endort tard. Et troisièmement, je sais que tu veux pas le faire mais tu vas le faire quand même parce-que t'a besoin de fric. N'est-ce pas, Emilie ?**

Le patron avait dit ça le plus calmement du monde. Comme si il parlait du temps qu'il faisait. La dénommée Emilie, elle, paniqua.

 **-Comment vous savez tout ça hein ?!**

 **-Disons que, j'ai des relations et que je sais m'en servir… alors maintenant tu vas m'écouter. Tu vas occuper une certaine personne que j'ai pas envie de voir. Tu te démerde pour ça, c'est pas moi l'acteur. Il sera avec un autre gars du coup tu dois les occuper tout les deux, compris ?**

 **-OK… ou et quand ?**

 **-Pas ici. Ça je te le donnerais par téléphone.**

 **-Et… Elles ressemblent à quoi ces personnes ?**

Le patron lui tendit une photo. Photo représentant Mathieu et Alexis en mode duckface à la fête du million d'abonnés d'Antoine.

 _*fin du flashback*_

 **Review?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonjour,**

 **INFORMATION ! Je vais créer une adresse mail pour mon compte . Je ne sais pas encore comment l'appeler mais je vous donnerai le nom comme ça, vous aurez des infos sur les fanfics à venir ou autres. Sinon je suis désolée, le chapitre 4 était très (trop) court donc je me rattrape sur ce chapitre qui va être plus long! Tout d'abord, les reviews :**

 **Nahily** **: La suite la voila ! Tu peux me donner le nom STP ? Zoubis sur ta maison!**

 **Peter queen** **: Nan, cette photo est le pur fruit de mon imagination mais c'est vrai que en l'imaginant je me suis bien marrée! Sinon, oui il complotait depuis longtemps, un an en fait ) … Emilie est… nan vous le saurez bientôt! Mais tu va refaire tout mon mobilier ma parole XD! Zoubis sur ton oreiller rose fluo à pois verts!**

 **Place au chapitre :D :**

4\. Stress

 **-Excusez-moi… Vous êtes Mathieu Sommet ?**

Eeeeet merde… Pensa Mathieu. Entre tous les moments ou une fan pouvait les aborder, il a fallu que ce soit celui- là. Alexis lui demanda :

- **Euuuh Mathieu ? On fait quoi ?**

 **-On discute et on abrège la discussion en disant qu'on est pressés.**

 **-Ok**

Mathieu s'efforça de paraitre souriant.

- **Pour vous servir, mademoiselle!**

 **\- Oh, c'est génial ! En plus Avec Linksthesun ! J'ai toujours rêvé de vous rencontrer! On peut faire une photo ?**

Mathieu la détailla: elle était plutôt grande, les cheveux d'un noir de geais, les yeux bleu nuit et la peau pâle.

 **-Euh si vous voulez.**

 **-Super, merci! Au fait, je m'appelle Emilie!**

Ils firent la fameuse photo. Emilie essaya de discuter, mais Ils se rendirent vite compte qu'elle n'était pas une vraie fan.

 **-Je suis vos émissions depuis longtemps et je ne rate pas une convention. Tu compte faire quoi pour l'épisode 100, Mathieu?**

 **\- Si tu suis mon émission depuis longtemps et que tu as été à toutes les conventions, tu devrais le savoir, non ?**

 **-Euh oui, oui. Mais j'avais oublié…**

Si elle n'était pas une vraie fan, pourquoi elle jouait la comédie ? Ils n'allaient pas s'énerver parce que quelqu'un n'aime pas ce qu'ils font.

 **-Pourquoi tu fais semblant ?**

 **-hein ? De quoi ?**

 **-D'être une fan.** Ajouta Alexis.

- **Je fais pas semblant !**

 **-Ne ment pas on le sait, la question c'est pourquoi ?**

 **\- J'peux rien vous dire, ok ? Sinon il va me tuer !**

 **-Qui ?**

 **-Merde !**

 **-Raconte.** Dit Alexis.

Elle en avait trop dit, alors autant leur raconter, ils pourraient peut-être l'aider.

- **Je suis actrice. Il y a une semaine on m'a appelé en plein milieu de la nuit. Un type m'a dit qu'il avait un boulot pour moi. Comme je n'avais rien et que je cherchais un boulot j'ai accepté de le rencontrer. Il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait «le patron». Il m'a expliqué que je devais vous occuper le temps qu'il fasse ce qu'il avait à faire. J'ai d'abord refusé mais il m'a menacé, alors j'ai accepté. Ne me demandez pas ce qu'il a à faire, je ne sais pas. Il ne m'a rien dit.**

Elle fondit en larmes.

 **Je suis désolée.**

 **-Ne t'en veux pas, c'est pas ta faute.** Dit Alexis pour la réconforter.

- **C'est le patron qui t'a forcé.** Ajouta Mathieu. **Je pense que tu veux des explications, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, Avant tout, je tiens à m'excuser. Je suis schizophrène et le patron est une de mes personnalités. Je ne sais pas pourquoi non plus, mais il menace de tuer mes amis et mon copain. Tu est chargée de nous occuper pendent qu'il «joue» avec eux. C'est pour ça qu'on est pressés.**

 **\- Je peux venir avec vous ?** Dit-elle en séchant ses larmes. J'ai des comptes à régler avec le patron.

 **-Euuh t'es sure?**

 **\- Tu ne me connais pas Mathieu Sommet!** Dit-elle avec un sourire.

 **-Ok, ok…**

 **-T'as des tickets de métro?**

 **-Je suis venue en voiture. Vous venez ?**

 **-Génial !** dirent ils en chœur !


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonjour,**

 **JE SUIS DESOEE POUR LE RETARD QUE J'AI PRIS SUR CE CHAPITRE ! J'écris mes fanfics depuis les ordis de mon collège et il était fermé les deux semaines avant les vacances du coup je n'ai pu écrire mes fanfics que sur papier. Toutes mes excuses! Sorry! Mais j'ai crée l'adresse mail qui s'appelle donc : eijynfanfiction ! Les questions et remarques resteront dans les reviews quand même mais les trucs plus perso vous pouvez les écrire a cette adresse!**

 **Les reviews ! Les reviews !**

 **Lou keehl :** **Michi beaucoup ^w^ !**

 **Peter queen** **: Bah Mathieu est malin mais t'a raison ça c'est passé un peu vite et j'en suis désolée. Je m'en suis rendu compte après avoir posté le chapitre. Comme quoi la relecture ça sert *se frappe la tête contre un mur en criant : gourde, gourde, gourde!* Ne t'en fait pas Links Mathieu et Emilie arrivent bientôt ! Pourquoi le patron fait ça? Tu sauras bientôt! Une table de chevet violette a hibiscus ? Dans ma chambre à coté des rideaux bleus ce sera bien! Une console de jeux rétro? Chouette! Je lance une chaine youtube! Non je copie pas le JDG!**

 **Nahily :** **En effet elle est très mauvaise mais c'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Je me suis pas relue! J'aime pas ça mais je dois le faire!**

 **Maintenant place au chapitre :D :**

Antoine, Mathilde et Julie commençaient a vraiment flipper, là. Ca faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient coincés dans ce foutu placard. C'était évident que le patron voulait jouer avec eux sinon il les aurait trouvés depuis longtemps. mais ils ne s'en plaignaient pas. Ca laissait plus de temps à Mathieu et Alexis pour aller les chercher. Pourvu que Mathieu n'arrive pas trop tard…

- **AAAAAAAAAH!**

 **-Antoine. C'était pas la voix du Geek?** Demanda Julie

- **L'enfoiré. Si il l'a tué…** Pensa Mathilde tout haut

- **Nan c'est pas possible. Tant que Mathieu ne meurt pas, ses personnalités ne meurent pas. Mais c'est pas malin de tuer Mathieu, le patron mourrait et je pense pas que ce soit son but.** Répondit simplement Antoine.

Soudain on entendit la porte claquer. Antoine se raidit.

 **-Mathieu… Mathieu!**

Il sortit du placard en courant. Et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il s'arrêta devant Mathieu sans même se soucier d'Emilie et Alexis. Soudain Mathieu prit un air apeuré. Antoine eut à peine le temps de comprendre qu'il sentit un pistolet sur sa tempe.

- **Ah ben te voilà gamin! Ne bouge pas tu pourrais te faire mal.** Dit une voix rauque que tout le monde connaissait un peu trop bien. **Au fait bon anniversaire mec!**

- **Lâche-le, patron! Ne t'en prend pas à lui!** Dit une voix. Le panda était sortit de sa cachette.

 **-Ouais, soitpeace gros.** Le hippie était étonnement lucide.

 **-Parce-que vous croyez que je vais obéir? Alors là vous vous…**

 **-LACHE-LE!** Le patron s'écroula, visiblement assommé. Derrière, Mathilde se tenait, une casserole à la main.

 **-Joli coup!** Dit Alexis, soulagé

 **\- Vous m'en voulez pas si j'ai fait un petit crochet par la cuisine? En plus c'est lui qui m'a frappé en premier. J'lai pas oublié le poing que il m'a mis dans la gueule!**

 **-Sinon tout va biempf!** Mathieu n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Antoine s'était déjà jeté sur lui, l'embrassant tendrement.

- **Ouh les amoureux!** Rit Emilie. Julie et Mathilde prirent toutes les deux un air intrigué. Jusque là elle s'était fait discrète et n'avait rien dit.

- **Aah oui, on a pas fait les présentations!** Remarqua Mathieu un peu essouflé.

 **-Les gens, Emilie!** Compléta Alexis.

- **Au fait,** lanca Julie, **Le patron à tiré sur le geek. Mathieu, il est rentré dans ta tête?**

 **-Oui.** Répondit-il, **En montant les escalier la voix du geek est subitement apparue dans ma tête. Il m'a tout expliqué, Mon anniversaire,le pétage de plomb du patron, le cache cache mortel, comment il à été trouvé, etc...**

 **-On devrait pas l'attacher? Il risque d'être furax quand il va se reveiller, non?** Lanca Emilie.

 **-Bonne idée. Panda, va cher cher des cables.** Ordonna Mathieu

 **-Ok.**

Une fois le Patron attaché, ils l'assirent sur une chaise. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se réveilla, sous les yeux méfiants du petit groupe.

 **-La vache, t'y est pas allé de main morte gamine. Ca fait vachement mal...**

Mathieu ne passa pas par quatres chemins. Il posa directement la question, sa main serrée dans celle d'Antoine.

 **-Pourquoi t'a fait ça?** Dit il d'une voix lus forte qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

 **-J'veux bien répondre gamin mais pas en présece de ceux là.** Tout le monde sortit de la piece sauf Mathieu et Antoine.

 **-Et moi, je reste?** Demanda-t-il.

 **-Ouaip gamin, ça te concerne. Voila. Ca fait plus d'un an que j'éssaie de te le dire, gamin Antoine,*coupé***

 **-QUOI ?!**

Selon vous qu'a dit le patron? Les hypothèses c'est dans les reviews ^w^. !


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonjour,**

 **Une pote à moi à fait une réécriture de cette fanfic! Le nom? SOS code patron! Allez voir c'est cool!**

 **Les review! Les reviews!**

 **Nahira Unsho:** **Tu va voiiiiiiiir! Mouahahahahahah! Méchante et fière de l'être! Zoubis sur ton poisson chat avec la coupe de jigmé et d'Antoine Daniel réunis!**

 **Lou Keehl:** **Je te comprend! Les surprises c'est cool aussi! Sinon Michiii! Zoubis sur ta cravate rose et verte avec des pingouins oranges!**

 **Mlle Curly:** **Mais, dit donc, ça chauffe dans ta tête XD ! Sinon merci beaucoup! Zoubis sur ton muffin rose et bleu avec des étoiles dorées et une cerise!**

 **Maintenant, place au chapitre:D :**

 ** **-Et moi, je reste?**** Demanda-t-il.

 **-Ouaip gamin, ça te concerne. Voila. Ca fait plus d'un an que j'éssaie de te le dire, gamin. Antoine,** ** **je t'aime.****

 **-QUOI**

- **J'vais me le faire...** Grommela Mathieu. **Je vais faire un tour sinon va y avoir un meurtre... Antoine?** Dit il d'un ton qui voulait dire: Viens avec moi steuplé.

 **-Désolé Mathieu. J'ai besoin de comprendre. Je...**

 **-Pigé.**

Il claqua la porte sans laisser à Antoine le temps de finir sa phrase.

- **Alors?**

 **-Alors quoi gamin?**

 **-J'sais pas, t'a rien à me dire?**

 **-Si. Je t'explique. A la base, Mathieu et nous, ses personnalités, on est la même personne. Quand on s'est séparés du corps de Mathieu, on a hérité de ses sentiments, répartis dans chacuns de nous. J'ai hérité de son amour.**

 **-C'est à dire?**

 **-C'est à dire que je t'aime connard!**

 **-Ecoute, je suis perdu, là. Je sais pas quoi penser, ok? J'aime Mathieu mais...**

 **-Mais?**

 **-Mais rien. Et puis pourquoi tout ce scénario?**

 **-J'étais jaloux. J'avais envie de buter tout ce qui avait un rapport avec Mathieu, même ce connard de chat de merde!**

Antoine sentit monter en lui une grande colère.

 **-Là ça va trop loin! T'a mis la vie de personnes qui n'avaient aucun lien avec tout ça en danger! T'es cinglé ou quoi?!**

 **-Je...**

 **-Tais-toi! Je me suis trompé en pensant que t'étais désespéré! T'es juste un putain d'égoïste!J'aime Mathieu et je resterai avec lui quoi que t'endises et quoi que t'en penses!**

 **-Sauf que là, le Gamin est parti et je sais pas si il va revenir. Il se fait vite des films, tu sais.**

Sur ce, Antoine quitta la piece plus énervé que jamais. Le patron avais failli tuer tout le monde. Attendez, si il avait compris plus tot rien ne se serait jamais passé. ''Salut je suis la culpabilité!'' Voilà ce que disait la petite voix qui était apparue dans sa tête. ''Je suis la pour te faire comprendre que t'es qu'une petite merde!'' cinq minutes passèrent et Antoine se rendit enfin compte qu'il était tout seul dehors, pleurant bêtement. Il sécha ses larmes.

- **Bon bah je vais en profiter pour chercher Mathieu.**

Il courut le plus vite qu'il pu dans le premier endroit qui lui vint à l'esprit: leur bar préféré.

Une fois arrivé il entra et ce qu'il vit lui fit un pincement au cœur. Mathieu, en pleurs sans doute bourré depuis peu.

 **-Mathieu?**

 **Reviews ?**


	8. hommage

ATTENTION!

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais un hommage aux victimes des attentats de ces derniers jours. Pour moi, écrire cet hommage est très important.

Où va le monde? On se le demande. J'ai écrit ce texte les mains encore tremblantes. La famille et les amis des victimes des terroristes ont tout mon soutien. Surtout, ne cédez pas à la peur car c'est ce qu'ils veulent. N'oubliez pas ces jours sombres mais continuez à vivre comme bon vous semble. C'est une épreuve à passer mais on peut se relever. Parlez, c'est essentiel. Parlez autour de vous. A vos familles, vos amis, etc… Nefaites pas d'amalgames. Je ne peux vous dire qu'une chose: soyez forts!

Le prochain chapitre sortira mardi, comme prévu, en espérant qu'il vous redonne le sourire.

Ne vous empêchez pas de vivre!

Eijyn


	9. Chapter 7

**Bonjour!**

 **Vraiment désolée pour le chapitre de la semaine dernière! Je n'avais pas d'inspiration, du coup je me suis dit qu'au lieu de poster un truc bâclé et mal écrit, j'allais prendre le temps de bien l'écrire!**

 **Sinon, je voulais vous remercier de suivre cette fanfic depuis le début. C'est le dernier chapitre de cette première fanfic et vous avez été trop sympa avec moi alors merci beaucoup!**

 **Les reviews:**

 **Nahira Unsho:** **Tu saura pourquoi justement dans ce chapitre! Merchi beaucoup! Zoubis sur ta loutre bleue avec un nœud papillon orange et vert!**

 **Louwange:** **Comme je l'ai dit au début du chapitre précédent, SOS code Patron est une réécriture de cette fanfic. C'est une pote à moi qui l'a écrite. Je l'ai lue et j'en pense que du bien:D! zoubis sur ton chat doré avec un collier à paillettes!**

 **Mlle Curly:** **MOI AUSSIIIIIIIII! hum hum... Je trouve aussi mais c'est le patron aussi! Et puis c'est pas le seul: tous ceux qui se sont cachés ont choisis des cachettes de merrrrr...du nord! Moi aussi je me mets à l'art du jeu de mot** **XD! Tu ne me mangera pas si je te mange avant!Zoubis sur ta couette totoro trop kawaiiiii!**

 **Lou Keehl:** **Michiiiii! C'est vrai que ça a l'air marrant à imaginer** **XD! JE SUIS CRUELLE DEPUIS LE DEBUT HAHAHAHAHA ^w^ !**

 **Maintenant, place au chapitre!**

Une fois arrivé il entra et ce qu'il vit lui fit un pincement au cœur. Mathieu, en pleurs sans doute bourré depuis peu.

 **-Mathieu?**

- **Ah Antoine t'es pas a... avec le patron?**

 **-Non...Mathieu qu'est-ce que tu fous?t'es complètement pété!**

 **-Bah... En fait, j'ai pensé que t'allait me quitter pour le patron.** Dit il entre deux sanglots **Du coup j'ai bu une bière, puis...puis deux, et trois. Et... et après j'ai arrété de compter...** Mathieu se coupa dans sa phrase, s'aggripa à la veste d'Antoine qui le prit dans sesbras et fondit en larmes.

Antoine prit sa tête dans ses mains.

 **-Eh, Mathieu... Pleure pas, d'accord?** Lui dit il tendrement. **Je ne te quitterai jamais pour le patron. Je t'aime toi et personne d'autre. Et après tout, t'es mon p'tit schizo préféré.**

Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Mathieu. Le baiser fut de courte durée mais suffit visiblement à convaincre Mathieu qui esquissa un sourire.

- **On rentre?** Proposa Antoine.

- **Va falloir que tu me portes, peux marche pas droit!**

 **-T'es chiant, hein! Le coca ça existe!**

 **-Ouais mais je préfère la bière!**

 **-Putain...**

Antoine paya et ils sortirent du bar. En effet, Mathieu ne tenait pas debout. Antoine le prit par la taille, le souleva et le porta sur son dos.

 **-T'as de la chance, t'es léger.** Rit Antoine.

Une fois rentrés chez eux, Julie et Emilie leur sautèrent limite dessus.

 **-PUTAIN VOUS NOUS AVEZ FAIT PEUR MERDE! ON VOUS A VUS PARTIR COMME CA SANS RIEN DIRE!ON A PENSE QUE VOUS VOUS ETIEZ SEPARES!**

 **-Peace gros! Calmez-vous...** lança le hippie.

 **-** **Où est le Patron?** Demanda Antoine.

 **-Toujours attaché à l'étage. D'ailleurs si vous tendez l'oreille vous pourrez l'entendre.** Répondit Le Panda. Tout le monde se tut et on entendit une voix rauque beugler.

- **DETACHE-MOI GAMINE!PUTAIN J'VAIS TE BAISER!VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE SALOPE!**

 **-Ah, en effet...** Mathieu avait dit cela avecun air blasé comme si il avait l'habitude de tous ces cris.

 **-Au fait, gamine, c'est qui?** Lanca Antoine

 **-C'est Mathilde. Elle surveille le patron, pourquoi?**

 **-Vous êtes surs qu'il est bien attaché?**

 **-T'inquiète... Elle a toujours pas lâché sa casserole. Au fait! Le patron, qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit pour vous rendre aussi énervés tout à l'heure et pour que Mathieu rentre sur ton dos complètement bourré?**

Tout le monde regarda Mathieu, s'étant endormi royalement sur le canapé

 **-Il m'aime.** Répondit Antoine, presque chuhotant.

 **-QUOI?!**

 **-Il m'aime!**

 **-On avait compris, merci!** Répondit Emilie. **Mais, pourquoi te menacer si il t'aime?**

 **-J'en sais rien mais t'a qu'a lui demander. De toute façon, j'aimerais lui poser quelques questions. MATHILDE!**

 **-OUI?!**

 **-TU PEUX FAIRE DESCENDRE LE PATRON?!**

 **-OK!**

On entendit un: **LACHE-MOI! JE DESCEND SI JE VEUX! DEGAGE!** magnifiquement hurlé par un patron plus furax que jamais.

 **-TA-GUEULE-PATRON!** Lança le panda comme à son habitude.

- **Ok,Ok...** Bizarrement le patron obeissait toujours au panda, bien que, chronologiqument, il soit le dernier de la famille Sommet.

- **On a quelques questions à te poser.** Lui dit froidement Emilie

- **Pose-la ta question.** Répondit le patron.

- **Si tu aime Antoine, pourquoi t'a menacé de le tuer?**

 **-Je...je l'aurais pas fait, jamais**. Pour la première fois, Antoine ressentit de la pitié pour patron,les yeux baissés regardait par terre,évitant tout regard en sa direction.

 **-J'ai du louper un truc... Vous parliez de quoi?**

Tout le monde se tourna vers Mathieu, qui, visiblement n'avait rien compris à la discussion et s'était réveillé depuis peu.

- **J'aurais pas tué Antoine, je l'aurai bléssé à la limite mais je l'aurais pas tué!** S'énerva le patron.

- **MAIS T'A FAILLI, CONNARD!**

 **-STOOOOOP!** Antoine venait de stopper Mathieu qui's'était levé, en direction du patron. **On se calme, ok?**

 **-Antoine, si tu m'aimes pas, je comprend. On pourrait peut-être être potes, si tu veux...**

 **-Oui. Sauf si tu nous refait un coup comme ça.**

 **-J'te le promet, gamin.**

 **-Math' ?**

 **-Mmmh... ok**

Tout le monde applaudit. Soudain, Mathilde lacha un petit cri.

- **AH! MATHIEU! TON ANNIVERSAIRE! ON A OUBLIE AVEC TOUT CA!**

Alexis lança:

- **Pizza bière?**

 **-Pizza bière.**

Voilà la fin de cette fanfiction! qu'en pensez-vous? Dites le moi dans les reviews et à bientôt pour une prochaine fanfic ^w^ !


End file.
